Minerva Orland
|race = Człowiek |gender = Kobieta |affiliation= Succubus Eye |previous affiliation= |occupation = Mag |base of operations = Gildia Sabertooth |status = Aktywna |magic =Magia Boga Wojny |manga debut = Rozdział 282 (wspomniana) Rozdział 283 (osobiście) |anime debut = Odcinek 165 (wspomniana) Odcinek 166 (osobiście) |kanji = ミネルバ |rōmaji= Mineruba |team = Drużyna Sabertooth |image gallery=yes |relatives = Jiemma (ojciec)Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strona 16}} Minerva (ミネルバ, Mineruba) była leganym Magiem byłej najsilniejszej Gildii w Królestwie Fiore, Sabertooth, a także członkiem jej najpotężniejszego zespołu, "Najsilniejszej Piątki".Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 281, strona 17''Fairy Tail'' manga: Rozdział 282, strona 4 Teraz jest członkini Mrocznej Gildii Succubus Eye. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Wygląd Minervy Wygląd Minervy cechuje się kształtami smukłej kobiety o przeciętnym wzroście, odróżniającym się wschodnim wyglądem: długie, ciemne, proste i błyszczące włosy, sięgające do jej dolnej części pleców, gdzie większość jest zwyczajnie rozpuszczona, z przedziałkiem na środku głowy i grzywką odsłaniającą twarz, schodzącą poniżej ramion, gdzie związane są dwa koki po obu stronach jej głowy, które kończą się kilkoma centymetrami niezawiązanych włosów na ramiona. Styl jej makijażu przypomina nieco styl malowania się gejszy, czyli ustami pokrytymi ciemną, błyszczącą szminką oraz skośnymi ciemnymi oczami, posiadającymi długie rzęsy, które na szczycie oczu są nieco wydłużone, pozornie zakrywając część brwi. Jej blada postać wydaje się być znacznie wyprofilowana.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strony 14-15 Jej strój także przypomina wschodnie klimaty, czyli kobietę ubraną w sukienkę bez ramiączek, bardzo przypominającą cheongsam. Sukienka ma także dość duże wycięcie przy lewej nodze Minervy, odsłaniając jej całe udo, a reszta lewej części sukni jest spięta za pomocą wielu koronek, przez co odsłonięta zostaje tylna prawa części jej piersi.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strony 17-18 Lewa część sukni, która zakrywa klatkę piersiową, jest spięta podwójnymi metalowymi łącznikami w kształcie trójkątów. Cały ubiór z przodu jest jasny, a z tyłu ciemny, gdzie na przodzie sukni, od części zakrywającej brzuch do samego dołu, rozciąga się motyw dekoracyjny w kształcie tygrysa szablozębnego, który groźnie czai się w trawie, co odnosi się do nazwy Gildii Minervy. Jej strój dopełnia para długich rękawiczek, z czego prawa rękawiczka jest jasna, a lewa czarna, podobnie jak jej suknia. Nosi także ciemne wysokie buty.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strona 20 Osobowość thumb|right|200px|Sadystyczna natura Minervy ujawniona Osobowość Minervy można najlepiej opisać słowami: pewność siebie i spokój, nawet w czasie walki. Jej ojciec, Mistrz Gildii Sabertooth, ufa jej na tyle, by pozwolić jej wejść w jego walkę z Natsu. Jednak ona sama nie przejmuje się zbytnio Jiemmą - kiedy ten zostaje ciężko zraniony przez Stinga Minerva ze stoickim spokojem stwierdza, że zgodnie z jego własnymi reguami przegrani nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Mówi bardzo formalnym językiem. Jednakże podczas Bitwy Morskiej w czwartym dniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Minerva pokazuje sadystyczną stronę swojego charakteru, celowo utrzymując Lucy w wodzie, mimo, że mogła ją bardzo łatwo wytrącić. W tym czasie nieustannie ją biła i uderzała pomimo tego, że ona nie mogła korzystać ze swojej Magii. Nawet po tym wszystkim co się stało, Minerva nie ukazała cienia wyrzutów sumienia za to, co zrobiła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pod sam koniec trzymała ją jak trofeum z uśmiechem na twarzy, spowodowanym zwycięstwem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strony 13-23 Zależało jej na wygranej Sabertooth do tego stopnia, że posunęła się nawet do szantażowania Stinga i nieczystych zagrań podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Kiedy Eucliffe poddał się i Fairy Tail zwyciężyło, Minerva zalewa się łzami. Od tamtej pory szuka zemsty na tej gildii. Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Podczas siedmioletniej nieobecności Drużyny Tenrō, Minerva dołączyła do Sabertooth. Jest na tyle silna, że jest uważana za jedną z pięciu najsilniejszych Magów tej gildii. Przed rozpoczęciem się Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Minerva wyruszyła na misję, przez co w Drużynie Sabertooth jej miejsce zajęła Yukino Aguria. thumb|left|200px|Minerva łapie Happy'ego Po wyrzuceniu Yukino z gildii, Sting Eucliffe stwierdza, że słusznie zajmie jej miejsce, co sprawi, że "Najsilniejsza Piątka" znów będzie w komplecie.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 281, strona 17 Kiedy Natsu atakuje Gildię Sabertooth i walczy z Jiemmą, niespodziewania pojawia się Minerva, zatrzymując atak Dragneela. Mówi mu, że jeśli ich mistrz zabije członka innej gildii, to zostaną wykluczeni z Turnieju Magicznego. Stwierdza również, że jej ojciec zwolnił jedną z członkiń tej gildii na oczach reszty, jednak było to dla niego trudne. Minerva pyta następnie Natsu, czy pozwoli zachować im twarz i podejmie dojrzałą decyzję, po czym materializuje Happy'ego w swoich rękach i mówi, że mu go odda, jeśli ten opuści ich budynek. Kiedy Natsu opuszcza budynek wraz z Happym, Minerva mówi mistrzowi, że walka z nim odbędzie się podczas Turnieju.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strony 15-18 Następnego dnia, Minerva wraz ze swoją drużyną pojawia się na trzecim dniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego i jest oszołomiona deklaracją Erzy Scarlet, ponieważ jej wyzwanie łamie prawo tego dnia igrzysk. Erza wybiera wszystkie potwory będące na arenie, czyli setkę.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 284, strona 6''Fairy Tail'' manga: Rozdział 284, strona 15 Podczas czwartego dnia Turnieju, Minerva została wybrana do udziału w konkurencji przygotowanej na ten dzień - Bitwy Morskiej. Jest to gra, w której zawodnicy atakują się nawzajem w ogromnej kuli wody. Na początku Minerva patrzy tylko na walki innych uczestników, unikając i odbijając uderzenia, które po drodze atakują ją.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strony 5-12 Jednakże kiedy ona, Juvia i Lucy pozostają w zbiorniku, Minerva korzysta ze swojej Magii, by wypchnąć z kuli członkinię Drużyny B. thumb|256px|Minerva okrutnie atakuje Lucy Następnie jej koledzy zauważają, że z łatwością mogłaby wypchnąć wszystkich w tym zbiorniku za jednym razem. Kiedy Minerva i Lucy pozostają same, zasada 5 minut zostaje uaktywniona. Jeśli ona albo jej przeciwniczka wypadną w tym czasie z kuli, przegrywają, uzyskując najmniejszą ilość punktów. Lucy próbuje walczyć z kobietą, jednak jest ona dla niej zbyt silna. Minervie z łatwością przychodzi zabranie kluczy Gwiezdnych Duchów swojej przeciwniczce, pozostawiając ją bezbronną. Mimo, że może ją teraz usunąć ze sfery kiedy tylko chce, Minerva ujawnia swoją sadystyczną naturę i celowo utrzymuje dziewczynę w zbiorniku, zadając jej coraz więcej ciosów. Ostatecznie Arcadios, który potrzebuje Lucy do swoich planów, każe sędzi przerwać walkę. Mato wykonuje rozkaz. Minerva trzyma bezwładne ciało Lucy za szyję, utrzymując ją poza kulą i kończąc grę swoim zwycięstwem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strony 13-23 thumb|left|254px|Szablozębni ochraniają Minervę Potem wypuszcza ją i pozwala jej bezwładnie opaść na ziemię. Przed upadkiem ochraniają Lucy Gray i Natsu, którzy nie omieszkają wyładować swojej złości na Minervie. Minerva pyta o powód ich gniewu, ponieważ nie złamała żadnej z zasad. Powinni być jej raczej wdzięczni, że pozwoliła Lucy zachować 2 miejsce i nazywa ją śmieciem. Natsu jest gotowy rzucić się na nią, ale Minervę osłaniają Sting, Rufus i Orga, a członków Drużyny Fairy Tail A powstrzymuje Erza, która ostrzega Szablozębnych, że zrobili sobie wrogów z niewłaściwej gildii. Minerva ogląda walkę Stinga i Rogue z Natsu i Gajeelem. Kiedy Smoczy Bliźniacy aktywują Smoczą Siłę Minerva stwierdza, że to już koniec dla Smoczych Zabójców z Fairy Tail. Ostatecznie jednak to Szablozębni ponieśli porażkę. Pozostali członkowie drużyny są zaskoczeni. Orga mówi, Fairy Tail odbierze im na chwilę popularność, a Minerva dodaje, że będzie to tylko chwila. Minerva wraz z pozostałymi członkami gildii obserwuje wybuch złości Jiemmy, który nie może wybaczyć Smoczym Bliźniakom ich przegranej i zhańbienia imienia najsilniejszej gildii. Kiedy Lector próbuje bronić Stinga, Jiemma atakuje go, ale Minerva w ostatniej chwili przenosi Exceeda za pomocą swojej magii. Jest w szoku, kiedy Eucliffe atakuje mistrza w akcie zemsty, ale po chwili stwierdza, że dobrze się stało. Wychodzi z szeregu, ogłasza koniec rządów terroru swojego ojca i stwierdza, że Sting jest odpowiednim kandydatem na objęcie jego stanowiska.thumb|Minerva szantażuje Stinga Jiemma próbuje protestować, ale Minerva ucisza go mówiąc, że zgodnie ze swoimi zasadami jako przegrany nie ma prawa głosu. Tłumaczy Białemu Smokowi, dlaczego przegrał z Natsu - to siła uczuć dała Dragneelowi tę niesamowitą moc. A teraz Sting również posiadł tę moc, dzięki uczuciom, jakie żywił do Lectora. Na myśl o przyjacielu łzy napływają Stingowi do oczu, ale Minerva uspokaja go, że Lector żyje dzięki jej interwencji. Eucliffe płacząc pada przed nią na kolana dziękując jej i prosząc, by sprowadziła Exceeda z powrotem jak najszybciej, ale ta sprowadza go na ziemię - odda mu Lectora jeśli Sabertooth wygra Igrzyska. Nawet jeśli nie we wszystkim zgadza się z ojcem w jednym punkcie są zgodni - ich gildia ma być postrzegana jako najsilniejsza. Ostrzega też, żeby Sting nie próbował jej się przeciwstawiać, bo życie Lectora jest w jej rękach. Saga Wioska Słońca Magia i Umiejętności Umiejętności Minervy są na tyle duże, aby mogła być uznawana za jedną z najsilniejszych Magów w Gildii Sabertooth. Jej Magia, choć obecnie mało o niej wiadomo, pozwoliła zablokować jedną z technik Ognistego Smoka Piorunów Natsu Dragneela bez większego wysiłku. Potrafi również złapać Happy'ego, którego nie ma w jej pobliżu, materializując go w swoich ramionach za pomocą Magii. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth